


男朋友生气该怎么办

by avocados81323



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocados81323/pseuds/avocados81323





	男朋友生气该怎么办

——渽民生气了。

什么嘛。

黄仁俊努努嘴看向他，罗渽民整个人气压低到爆炸，面无表情地把自己身上的外套脱下来让黄仁俊穿上，再把手里的围巾在他脖子上缠好，末了还整理了一下他的头发。但就是不肯说话，叫他也爱搭不理的。

罗渽民也很郁闷，明明是朋友起哄搞得他虚荣心作祟，非要把黄仁俊领出来让大家看看不可，却因为小男友太受欢迎一直被围着灌酒打趣在一边生闷气——而且这家伙居然还没有发现自己生气了。

“渽民？你走太快了。”黄仁俊身上裹满了自己的、罗渽民的衣物，显得有些笨拙，加上有个个子比自己高的人在置气故意加快步子，他要小跑着才能跟上。

而且那人还一直不肯理他，在他前面走着。

“哥，你生气了吗？我错啦，你不要不理我嘛，嗯？”他走上前要去抓罗渽民的手，特意用了撒娇时会叫的称谓，结果被他侧身躲开，“没有的事，快走吧。”

什么啊，居然躲开。

黄仁俊愣了几秒，莫名鼻子一酸，眼眶也沾了水汽，继续低头跟在他身后边。“我买点东西。”路过便利店时罗渽民停了步子，也没回头看他。

就像他不存在一样。

黄仁俊酒量很不好，喝了酒就会头痛，夜里还会发热睡不着，罗渽民在便利店给他买了两瓶解酒饮料，付款的时候往橱窗外偷瞧，看见黄仁俊裹得跟个粽子一样蹲着缩成一团——已经开始难受了吗？

拿了东西就往外走，在黄仁俊跟前蹲下时发现他埋着头正在颤抖，更准确一点，是哭了。罗渽民问他怎么了去摸他的脸时摸到了眼泪，还是热的。

“难受吗？是不是想吐？还能站起来吗？哥背你？”罗渽民有点急了，他双手捧着黄仁俊的脸想看看他脸色怎么样，却被后者挥开了手，“别碰我！”

“你....”

黄仁俊从来没有这样对他说话过，哪怕是这样的语气，更别说这样的字眼。

罗渽民愣了好久，无论是男的还是女的，只要哭起来都是他招架不来的物种。

更畜生的是，看到黄仁俊噙着泪抽泣，因为喝了酒脸和鼻子都是红红的——还有嘴，缩成一团抹眼泪的样子，他居然，硬了。

靠。

“哥惹你生气了吗？”罗渽民耐下性子揉了揉他的头，“对不起，是因为.....”

“我明明都...道歉了！可是哥还是不理我，我牵你你还躲开我的手.....实在是太过分了！”黄仁俊猛地抬起头看他，眼泪不受控制地滚，还没来得及说下一句责怪话就被堵住了嘴。

从便利店出来的女高中生看见这一幕惊呼一声快步走过去，还想着要不要赶紧掏出手机偷拍一张。黄仁俊则是一整个蒙了，在深夜的大街上他被人揪着大衣的领子亲了。

“对不起，仁俊。是我不对。”

罗渽民呼了一口气，真挚地看向他。

“因为想炫耀所以把你带出来了，看你很受欢迎还一副冷落我的样子我又生气得不得了，朝什么都没有做错的你发脾气，哥真的不是东西吧？”

“不是的哥.....”

“但我真的很生气诶，”罗渽民笑着看他，刮了一下他的鼻子，“结果变成我在哄你，搞什么嘛。”

像这样有袒露真心嫌疑的话罗渽民似乎是第一次说，至少是黄仁俊第一次听。从开始到现在一直都是一副游刃有余的样子，明明处在同一段关系中，但黄仁俊似乎是更认真的那个。不过今天看来好像并不是这样。

刚刚还在生气呢，看着这张脸气马上就消了，实在太没出息了。

“哥，好爱你。”黄仁俊伸出手勾住罗渽民的脖子抵住他的头，后者侧头在他嘴角啄了一下笑起来。

黄仁俊躺在kingsize的床上有点难为情，因为忍不到去罗渽民在外面租的房子居然在便利店附近找了超级贵的酒店开房做.....

现在可不是分心的时候，罗渽民不满地咬了一下他胸前的红缨，转而在他脖子上咬了一口，在黄仁俊发出娇吟的瞬间去用舌头去堵他的嘴，“分心是不行的噢。”

黄仁俊的大腿被掰开压制住，看见上次留下的痕迹快要淡得看不清罗渽民马上又用牙覆了层新的颜色，大腿内侧是种满红色禁果的伊甸园，由罗渽民栽种，也由罗渽民采摘。

被含住时黄仁俊意料之内地惊叫出声了，他下意识想合上双腿，被发现意图后罗渽民加重了手上的嫉妒，把他双腿掰得更开。

罗渽民居然在给他口！

“不要.....好脏，嗯.....”

黄仁俊一只手抓着床单，一只手去扶罗渽民的头发。

“那我的不脏吗？仁俊？给我口的时候仁俊可没有嫌脏吧？”罗渽民抬头给他撸了两下，又重新含了上去。他技术明显比黄仁俊还烂，因为是第一次，但几个来回似乎也找到了诀窍，黄仁俊那边已经意乱情迷到是可以直接进入的状态了。

在射出来之前黄仁俊手忙脚乱地把罗渽民的脑袋推开，但还是沾到了他头发和脸上，余韵中撑着坐起来跟罗渽民道歉，“对不起，弄脏了.....”

罗渽民抓住他的手把自己脸上的精液擦掉，重新把他压在身下，“下次不用拿出来了，射在里面吧。”

“因为射在你嘴里的时候很爽，所以想让你也爽一下。”

罗渽民还一次都没有发泄过，已经硬得发疼了，尺寸有点吓人所以只吃到一半黄仁俊就忍不住又哭又叫了，“很疼吗仁俊？”罗渽民安慰地在他耳边亲了一下，进入的动作也尽量轻。“要不我先出来？”

黄仁俊摇头，双手死死抓住罗渽民的手臂，“全部，全部进来吧.....”

罗渽民叹了口气在他嘴上亲了一下。

黄仁俊好像一直是这样。

即使体力不行也能为了自己一直硬撑，有一回喝了酒很难射的情况下拉着黄仁俊做到了清晨，那家伙一直说自己不累结果一觉睡到了第二天下午。

这笨蛋要这样一声不吭地付出到什么时候啊。

罗渽民腰一用力整根就没了进去，勉强能够容纳它的黄仁俊手上一用力在他手臂上留下一道抓痕，疼得罗渽民倒吸一口凉气，“嘶——还挺凶。”

“下面也挺凶。”

黄仁俊每次听他这些话都是又羞又兴奋，不自觉夹得更紧，喘息声即使是下意识压抑也没办法堵住一点，随着情欲一股脑全流出来。

“哥.....太快了，太快了！”

罗渽民今天也喝了点酒，感官有点迟钝，虽然清醒的时候他也并不会怜香惜玉得放轻动作，总是把黄仁俊搞得第二天扶着腰去上课，最后还要故意调侃他是不是怀孕了，明明戴套了为什么会怀孕。

“仁俊，你好漂亮。”

笑起来漂亮，哭起来漂亮，假装生气的时候也很漂亮。

“嗯....啊....”

做了这么多次就算是有点醉意的情况下也能准确找到那个能让黄仁俊露出欲仙欲死表情的点在哪，罗渽民故意每次都往上面撞，黄仁俊哭着求也没有。

“那里太......会射出来的！”

“那射吧。”

熟悉的感觉冲上来，黄仁俊抬起下巴在罗渽民嘴唇上舔了一下马上就得到了更热烈的回应，两个人几乎是同时到了顶点，这次又是满满当当地射在了里面。

“抱歉，又在里面了.....”罗渽民喘着粗气道歉，在他耳垂上亲了一口，“一会儿我来清理吧。”

“嗯.....”

“今天对不起，以后不会再对你生气了。”

“......”

“但是你也不可以冷落我，哥真的会很伤心的。”

逐渐回到正常频率的呼吸取代了哼唧声，罗渽民凑过去想和他接吻时发现他已经闭上了眼睛。

“什么啊，睡着了？”

明明是自己先生气结果还要来哄他，做爱也是在上面更累这家伙居然先睡着了.....

怎么想都很亏啊。


End file.
